Secret Valentine
by Before the Never After
Summary: xXOne of three valentine oneshots.Xx He didn't want to be used to it anymore. So he did something about it. xXDracoHarryXx DMHP Drarry
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Happy Single Awareness Day…I hate this holiday by the way. So pointless…Anyway this is a one shot…sort of fluffy and really short. It's one of three V-Day oneshots I am going to write. All of which are DracoXHarry. This first one is pure fluff. The second will be angst and the third will be smutty. They are loosely related but can be read as separate fics. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride.**

**Dedicated to: One of my closest friends, who is also the Gemini of my personality, Itali; the one who goes all out so I don't have to.**

_**Secret Valentine**_

He never liked Valentine's Day. To him it was one of the worst muggle holidays the muggleborns could have brought with them. He was sure it was all the muggleborn's fault. Just because Valentine's Day was introduced to the Wizarding World over century ago didn't mean he couldn't blame this generation's muggleborns.

Every year was the same thing; girls and boys tripping over themselves to give him a "valentine". Even Pansy bought into the gift giving, chocolate sharing hype. Every year she gave him a large chocolate heart filled with a dark chocolate crème on the inside; the only chocolate he really liked all that much. Her boyfriend doesn't appreciate the yearly gifts but he understands the reasoning behind the gift.

Every year he had to watch in despair as everyone in the school gave the boy of his dreams lavish gifts, hoping he would choose one of them to be his valentine, his only one. He never did though.

The slight boy-who-lived never chose someone as a valentine and he only ever gave gifts to his closest of friends. Last year he was defeating the Dark Lord and no one received a valentine, the year before that the Weaselette tried to be his only one, and the year before that it was that Cho girl; not once did he return their affections, that made him slightly smug but brought back the previous pain of being unable to share his feelings.

So, despite all facts against him screaming that it would never happen, he purchased a valentine gift for his dream lover. He had planned to give it to the skinny boy when he was alone after Quidditch practice so no one could interrupt his giving of the carefully selected valentine.

Alas his house proved his lack of courage and he lost his nerve at the last minute and just left the gift, unopened, on the Gryffindor side of the Quidditch stands. And there is stayed, all wrapped up in beautiful red wrapping with a simple card; _To: Harry, with love. _

The wrapped present stayed happily in place, away from peering eyes and magically protected from the elements until the Quidditch game a week later, Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff.

The stands filled quickly and efficiently but the students inadvertently avoided the bench where the carefully wrapped present was still placed. The Gryffindor's, as sappy as they were, thought someone was trying to be romantic so they just left the gift alone.

As game time grew closer and no one showed up to claim the mysterious present, the Gryffindor's started to wonder if anyone was going to come and grab it.

Before any of the students could decide what to do, the Golden Trio arrived, and the stands were packed; except for the bench that held the impeccably wrapped present. The Trio approached the bench and Hermione looked at the gift oddly before glancing over at her boyfriend; the red-head looked just as puzzled as she was so she doubted the gift was for her.

The couple of the Golden Trio watched as their smaller third wheel approached the gift. He took one look at the tag before smiling while sitting down next to the present. He carefully lifted the wrapped box into his lap before gently un-tying the deep crimson red ribbon. After he carefully unwrapped the gift, being sure to not wrinkle or damage the beautiful passionate red paper, he carefully lifted the white lid and looked inside.

On top was a simple Slytherin green card and below it was a plethora of Gryffindor red tissue paper. Harry looked momentarily confused for a moment before he shrugged and started to read the card. As he read the elegant script and elegant smile graced his face that continued to grow in size as he read the careful lettering. His smile grew so large at one point that his friends were sure his face was going to crack.

_Dearest Harry,_

_ I didn't feel like being as cliché as all those other plebeians whom have undoubtedly offered themselves to you. I decided a simple letter and gift could accurately display my feelings. I admit that I have longed for you since fourth year, when you fought those dragons in the first task. I couldn't take my eyes off of you and I found the reason to be simply that I did not WANT to. But, as we are enemies, I could never tell you that I had fallen for you. But I simply cannot stand it anymore; watching as all those undeserving plebeians throw themselves at you and expect for you to return their feelings. I know I probably will not give this to you myself but I want you to know how I feel. I feel like a Hufflepuff for saying this, but, I find myself hopelessly and honestly in love with you. I knew I had strong feelings for you, ever since our first meeting at Madame Malkin's but I did not realize it was love instead of hate only recently. You do not have to return my feelings or even respond to them but now you know. I hope you enjoy your gift._

_-Your Valentine-_

The letter wasn't signed but Harry knew exactly who sent it anyway, there were plenty of clues after all. As his smile widened, Harry gently removed the mass of Gryffindor red tissue paper and gasped softly as his eyes lay upon one of the most thoughtful gifts he had ever seen.

It was a solid white gold chain, made with fairly thin links as to not strain Harry's slightly dainty neck. Hanging off of the chain was a beautifully carved snake made completely of emerald and adorned with a set of glorious obsidian stones for eyes.

Harry smiled as his eyes glistened with a few unshed tear as he carefully lifted the necklace and clasped it gently around his neck before smiling at his friend's gob smacked expressions.

"Who's that from, mate? Another bint or bloke who wants to be your valentine to get in your pants? Don't they know that Valentine's Day was last week?" Ron sneered slightly at his friend but Harry merely smiled back.

"No, Ron. This person is going to be my valentine for years to come."


	2. Important

Sequel is up. Called "Bleeding Valentine". WARNING: Angsty.


End file.
